I'm Her Big Brother
by Classic Rock Fan
Summary: When Chuckie gets called one night after finding out that Kimi was almost raped by her date, he goes on a mission to protect Kimi and vows to take care of the punk that did that to his little sister. But, the problem is, who is it? Was it his best friend?


**A/N: This story just popped into my head at random! I knoww! And it's gonna keep you guessing about who raped her.. Well, I'm not telling... Not until the story's over... I'm wondering whether to make this a Chimi (Chuckie/Kimi) story or not... I mean, I don't wanna seem like I'm into incest... =[...**

It was always the same thing, I was her big brother, and she was my little sister. And she knew I'd do anything for her. I guess that's why whenever I got that call from her that one night; I wasn't in my right mind. But, something had come over me to make me want to kill that dude. I mean, he was hurting someone that was very important to me. So, why wouldn't I kick someone's ass over her.

* * *

It was around midnight or so, and my phone was ringing. I groaned and rolled over reaching for the phone. The caller ID said Kimi. I immediately picked up the phone. "Kimi? Do you know what time it is?" I asked, sitting up in bed. I could barely hear her, she had been crying too hard. "What?" I asked, trying to get her to calm down. She finally got calmed down enough to say the words I absolutely dreaded:

"He tried to rape me," she said. I could tell she had been crying. I mean, it's kinda hard to ignore when she's sitting and sniffling in your ear. I stood up and grabbed my car keys.

"Where are you? I'm coming to get you right now," I said, slipping on my shoes and walking out to the car. I didn't want to wake my dad and Kira, so I didn't bother telling them where I was going.

Kimi sniffled a little bit more. "Um, I'm at… Fourth St and Duvall Rd," she said.

I got into the car, started it up and began driving. "Alright, just hang on, okay? Don't do something stupid Kimi," I said, whispering. I knew I probably wasn't helping matters by telling her that, but, hey, I kept her out of trouble. I drove 80 the whole way there, trying to reach my sister before something else happened. I had to reach her. I had to pick her up and bring her home.

* * *

I finally reached her, and got out of the car, watching as she cradled herself in her arms and sobbed. I ran up to her, falling down on my knees and looking up into her face. "Chuckie, you were right about him. You can't trust him," she said, looking at me. She had a bruise on her right eye, and her blouse was ripped open. I felt my anger build up inside me. I wrapped my arms around her and let her cry on my shoulder, like a big brother should.

"I wish I wasn't right," I said, running my hand through her hair.

She sniffled and I helped her up, and lead her to the car, helping her into the front seat, and me getting in beside her, beginning to drive off. The whole ride home, I could only think of beating that guy to a pulp. I didn't realize that I was gripping the steering wheel so hard my knuckles were turning white until Kimi said something. I loosened my grip and looked at her. "We're getting you home to get you cleaned up. Don't worry, mom and dad won't know about this," I said.

Kimi nodded and laid her head in my lap, falling asleep. I wasn't there to protect my little sister. I should've been there to protect her. I hit the steering wheel. "Dammit Chuckie! You should've followed her! You should've protected her," I muttered to myself. I was trying to keep my cool. I was going to worry about Kimi before that asshole that had hurt her.

* * *

I lead Kimi to the bedroom and laid her down after dressing her wounds and getting her taken care of. She looked at me. "Think you could stay with me? Just for a little while?" she asked. I nodded. I didn't want to say anything for fear that I'd probably barf. Kimi smiled and rolled over in her bed and closed her eyes. I stayed there. The whole night, not getting any sleep. He was going to pay. He was going to pay for what he did to Kimi. And I didn't care if I had to kill him.**

* * *

A/N: So, there you have it... The first chapter of a FULL story (not just a one-shot)... Give me 5 reviews and I'll update it! Please note that this was made at like 4 in the morning when I was all doped up on NyQuil (cause I'm home with a cold)... So, if some of the story doesn't make any sense, it's because of the NyQuil...**


End file.
